Ruptura en el aire
en ]] :Ver también: Piezas del Vuelo 815 Una ruptura en el aire fue lo que sufrió el vuelo Oceanic 815 que le llevó a estrellarse en la isla. Dado que esta catástrofe es muy inusual en este tipo de accidentes, Esto hace que acontezca una serie de causas que incluyen. * Colisión en medio del aire * Bomba Terrorista * Misiles * Fallo estructural * Explosión del tanque de combustible * Condiciones atmosféricas extremas Sobrevivir a una ruptura del fuselaje en pleno vuelo es extremadamente inusual. la ruptura del Oceanic 815 consistió de una serie de diferentes eventos, muchos de ellos inusuales. Secuencia de la ruptura del fuselaje del vuelo Oceanic 815 La ruptura en el aire del vuelo 815 pudo deberse a una serie de eventos diferentes entre sí Vuelo normal ]] In , solo unos minutos antes de la catástrofe, el vuelo era normal. El vuelo Oceanic 815 estaba a una altitud de crucero, siguiendo su ruta (presumiblemente), con una buena visibilidad. No había ningún tipo de turbulencias. Jack estuvo mirando el exterior del ala izquierda, y mantuvo una pequeña conversación con la azafata. De acuerdo con lo expuesto por el Piloto y la azafata Cindy Chandler, el vuelo Oceanic 815 tuvo una una alteración en su plan de vuelo y después de dos horas decidieron poner rumbo a Fidji, pero los ánimos en la cabina de pasajeros era normal en esos momentos. Comienzan las Turbulencias ]] Una pequeña explosión fue escuchada. El ala izquierda se inclinó violentamente hacia abajo. en la cabina algunos pasajeros están conmocionados. Empiezan a escucharse ruidos metálicos que no son normales durante las turbulencias. El capitán ordenó que todo el mundo regresase a sus asientos y se abrochasen el cinturón de seguridad. Las turbulencias y los gemidos continuan. Por el ángulo de la cámara se sugiere que quizá hubo un descenso brusco de altitud. Posible suceso simultáneo: Fallo en el Sistema ]] El 22 de Septiembre de 2004, Desmond se demoró en introducir los números y provocó un fallo del sistema ( ). Cuando Desmond llegó a El Cisne, Una voz femenina grabada repetía "Fallo del sistema". El Contador no mostraba la cuenta atras, pero, sin embargo, si mostraba una serie de jeroglíficos. todos los objetos que se encontraban en la estación empezaron a volar hacia el muro de hormigón. además, El Cisne fue sometido a una intensa serie de vibraciones estructurales. Desmond introdujo desesperadamente los números en la consola. los objetos de metal dejaron de volar haciael muro, demostrando que la energía electromagnética que desprendía la estación era mucho mas intensa de lo normal. Probable evento simultáneo: Terremoto en los Barracones En los Barracones, momentos antes de que Los Otros viesen partirse en pleno vuelo al Oceanic 815, El encuentro del Club de lectura de Juliet fue interrumpido por un terremoto ( ). Los miembros del club salieron apresuradamente por las puertas hacia el exterior. El seísmo fue tamviolento que ocasionó la caída y ruptura de platos y otros enseres, aunque ello no fuese signo de un comportamiento anormal en objetos metálicos. Este terremoto pudo deberse al fallo del sistema. Turbulencias violentas en el baño, en Piloto, Parte 2]] ]] En ese momento, el avión experimentó violentas turbulencias. Una repentina bajada de altitud causó que los pasajeros que no llevaban el cinturón de seguridad se golpeasen el cogote contra el techo. En el episodio Piloto, Jack comentó este suceso: JACK: Debíamos estar a 40.000 pies de altura cuando sucedió.Chocamos con una bolsa de aire. Caímos, a lo mejor, unos 200 pies. La turbulencia fue... I blacked out. Descenso rápido ]] El avión comenzó a descender rápidamente. Las Máscaras de respiración fueron desplegadas. Las cabezas de los pasajeros fueron golpeadas violentamente contra los reposacabezass. Según pudo observar Kate desde su ventanilla indicó que el avión tenía el morro inclinado aproximadamente 15º. El avión temblaba. Los motores chirriaban y el ruido que aumenta en volumen. El sonido como a metálico siguió. Partial recovery Possible simultaneous event: Desmond ends System Failure In the Swan, Desmond successfully entered the Numbers. The countdown timer reset to 108. The System failure voice stopped. Groaning noises stop. A shaken Desmond stood in the now-quiet Swan. Probable simultaneous event: Earthquake ended ]] The shaking at the barracks stopped. Juliet and her guests were left standing in the now-quiet house. They went outside. More of the Others, including Ben, came outside. Ben, and the rest of the others, started looking up towards the sky, despite no sound or other indications of an aircraft in the vicinity. A moment later, the sound of a plane was heard and the Others turned to see Oceanic 815 fly into their view. ]] As the aircraft came within sight of the Others, it appeared to have made a partial recovery. Flight appeared relatively straight-and-level. The aircraft was descending, right wing slightly low, roughly between 2,000ft and 5,000ft in altitude. It was trailing a cloud of black smoke, apparently from the right engine. Turbofan engine noise, as heard from the perspective of the Others, seemed basically normal. Break-up began ]] As the shot zoomed in, Oceanic 815 began to lose its structural integrity. A large, white rectangular object had separated from the aircraft. Since the left side of the aircraft was still intact, this piece must have come from the right side. It was roughly the size and shape of the forward cargo door, but perhaps larger. (See Boeing 777 for a photograph of a container being loaded into this door.) Two black bands appeared in the fuselage. The wider, darker band appeared at the incipient point of separation of the tail section. The narrower, dimmer band appeared at the future point of separation of the nose section. Black smoke continued to trail from the right engine. Explosion of right engine; tail section separated ]] The right engine exploded and separated from its wing. The Others heard a loud boom. These events seemed to be simultaneous with the separation of the tail section. General disintegration ]] ]] Most of the left wing separated. Other pieces separated, include a large, black rectangular piece. The right engine, trailing flames and black smoke, continued to fall. Moments after the tail section separated, several passengers were sucked into the air stream. In the mid-section, after the tail section separated, an emergency-beeping noise and engine noise continued, suggesting that the nose/mid-section was still partially operational. Nose and mid-section continued ]] The nose section, the mid-section, the stub of the left wing, the left engine, and part of the right wing remained together. This part of the aircraft, which contained most of the future survivors of the crash, appeared to retain some lift and it continued partially forward in the direction of the flight path. The tail section, which apparently caught the air stream and slowed down due to drag, began a more precipitous fall. As it fell, it assumed an aft-downward attitude, possibly because that was its most aerodynamic attitude. As they continued their separate trajectories, the tail seemed to be falling toward the right and the front section toward the left of the flight path. The effect was one of "blossoming outward" from the point of separation. Nose section separated ]] Although not seen from the Barracks, the nose section separated from the mid-section and crashed into the jungle, short of the beach where the mid-section crashed. Sections crashed ]] The mid-air break-up concluded with all fragments crashing on or near the Island. ]] As shown in the screenshot and the graphic tracing the main elements of the screenshot, contrails followed the fragments part of the way down to ground level. A trail of black smoke (shown as a dark line in the graphic) followed a flaming fragment all the way to ground level. Columns of dark smoke rose from two crash sites. The "blossoming outward" effect was more evident. The trails to the right, presumably the tail section and other pieces, landed either on or near a beach. Other pieces fell either over the Island or on its far side to the left. ]] In The Other 48 Days, the tail section was seen falling from the direction of the sea toward the beach. It appeared to be tumbling. In the moment prior to impact, its attitude was "nose-up," in a sledding position that may have maximized the chances of survival for the tailies. A moment after the impact of the tail section, a piece trailing flames hit the surf. The shot concluded with a seat tumbling directly into the point of view of the camera. The actual crashes of the nose section and the mid-section have not been revealed. Role of the crash Despite all the other mysteries and plot advances that have occurred since the show's premiere, the crash and the day of the flight remain the most pivitol, and have been the event seen most frequently in flashback of any other event. The day of the flight itself has been seen in eight episodes -- ; ; Exodus, Parts 1 and 2; ; ; ; and -- while the crash itself has also been seen in eight episodes -- Pilot, Parts 1 and 2; ; ; ; ; ; and . Additionally, the first night after the crash was also seen in both and .